Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XII/Flüstergras/Spezial-Kapitel 11
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Mob-Aufträge In letzter Zeit gibt es für Kopfgeldjäger echt eine Menge zu tun. Viraal und Lindwurm gibt es am Anschlagbrett eures Vertrauens, Trick-Star und Ameisenlöwe dagegen könnt ihr euch bei Montblanc abholen. Von ihm bekommt ihr auch den Auftrag Berytt, sobald der Trick-Star-Auftrag abgeschlossen ist, und das Gesuch Herr X, wenn ihr dem Ameisenlöwen den Garaus gemacht habt. Viraal Geht zur Reisenden Viera in der Taverne Zum Weißen Strand in Balfonheim. Der Drache Viraal hat das Gepäck des Häschens geklaut, als sie durch die Cerobi-Steppe gereist ist, und nun fordert sie Hilfe für den Kampf gegen das Untier an. Die Steppe liegt übrigens nördlich von Balfonheim, kann aber auch vom Osten des Tchita-Hochlandes aus erreicht werden. Wenn ihr gerade flüssig genug dafür seid, könnt ihr euch beim Mogry in der Meeresbrisengasse auch die Karte der Cerobi-Steppe für 4.100 Gil kaufen. Gegnerliste: Cerobi-Steppe *Undine ist ein mächtiges Wasserelementar, das sich nur bei Regen zeigt. Dann ist sie an der Wegesscheide, am Nördlichen Lihvil-Hang und Am hohen Ufer des Fedik anzutreffen. *Gelegentlich erscheinen drei Bangaa-Banditen im Norden des Alten Eruanis-Weges. Exoten Erkundungstour und Kampf gegen Viraal Okay, „Erkundungstour“ ist etwas zu viel verlangt, denn eigentlich gibt es in dieser blöden Steppe nicht viel zu erkunden ._. Na gut. Ihr trefft die Reisende Viera an der Nordterrasse, wo auch euer Gegner sein Unwesen treibt. Dieses Gebiet liegt übrigens ganz im Nordosten der Cerobi-Steppe – es dürfte also selbst ohne Karte sehr leicht zu finden sein. Nach langer Zeit erkennt der Clan eure Leistungen mal wieder an und ernennt euch für den Sieg über euren 24. Mob zum Wagemutigen. Montblanc schenkt euch dafür eine Große Arkana und drei Telepo-Steine, während der Clan-Stand ab sofort auch Elimini-Splitter führt. Wofür auch immer man diese Dinger braucht. Ihr erhaltet ein Viera-Felleisen, das die Reisende Viera seltsamerweise nicht direkt vor Ort wieder an sich nimmt. Also geht es zurück zur Taverne, wo ihr der Dame ihren Kram wiedergebt. Dabei fällt ihr auf, dass einige Drachenschuppen daran kleben, die wohl von Viraal stammen. Diese schenkt sie euch, weil ihr euch dem Vieh so tapfer gestellt habt. Und mit denen geht es jetzt wieder zurück zur Nordterrasse in der Cerobi-Steppe, auf der ihr drei große Windmühlen findet. Untersucht die Windmühle 10, also die östlichste davon, um einen der Schwänzer-Mogrys aus dem Salika-Wald wiederzutreffen. Er soll eigentlich diese Windmühle reparieren, doch er kann machen was er will – da rührt sich nichts. Den Grund dafür seht ihr hinter dem Mogry: da hat doch tatsächlich so ein alter Mann auf der Mühle gepennt und die Drehfelge blockiert! Sowas aber auch… Der Mann ist ein Drachenforscher, der jahrelang nach Viraal gesucht und ihn hier vermutet hat. Als er sich aber auf die Lauer gelegt hat, um den Drachen zu sichten, ist er wohl eingeschlafen und hat dabei verpasst, wie ihr das Vieh plattgemacht habt… Doch als er eure Drachenschuppen sieht, erhellt sich seine Miene. Macht dem verkalkten Greis also eine Freude, indem ihr ihm die Schuppen schenkt, wofür er sich mit einem Rostschlüssel revanchiert. Mit dem sollt ihr zum „König aller Drachen“ gelangen, doch bevor ihr mir hier noch in Begeisterungsstürme ausbrecht, lasst mich euch eins sagen: er redet nicht von Bahamut. Das wäre doch etwas zu viel des Guten… Wo der Schlüssel nun zum Einsatz kommt und was wir dort finden, das verrate ich euch später. Lindwurm Euer Auftraggeber ist Furumon, ein Geschichtenerzähler in der Lufthauchgasse im Alten Archadis. Er erzählt von einem mächtigen Drachen, der einst von Eisenriesen im Tchita-Hochland gebannt wurde, nun aber erneut aufgetaucht ist… vermutet er. Das Ganze ist nichts weiter als eine Sage, deren Wahrheitsgehalt wir nun prüfen sollen, indem wir nach dem Lindwurm suchen. Ganz schön vage, diese Nummer. Aber nun gut, immerhin werden wir dafür bezahlt. Also, natürlich existiert dieser Drache, sonst gäbe es ja wohl kein Jagdgesuch für ihn. Nur die Sache mit dem Sichten ist etwas nervig: er erscheint im Garten von Abschied und Aufbruch, wenn es im Tchita-Hochland bewölkt ist. Ihr könnt mit etwas Glück einen bewölkten Himmel triggern, wenn ihr das Hochland von der Phon-Küste oder der Cerobi-Steppe aus betretet, während dort mieses Wetter herrscht. Das wiederum ist aber auch relativ selten… Ihr braucht also ein wenig Glück, wenn ihr dem Lindwurm überhaupt begegnen wollt. Ihr findet ein Rüstungsfragment, das Furumon total happy macht, wenn ihr es ihm zeigt – es beweist nämlich nicht nur die Existenz des Lindwurms, sondern auch, dass seine komplette Sage wahr ist! Wundervoll – und wieder ein glücklicher Mensch mehr. Das gibt doch ein gutes Gefühl ^^ Trick-Star Die Erlegung von Trick-Star, den auch Clan-Kollege Monik auf dem Kieker hat, wurde von der Chocobo-Verleiherin Gardy in Bur-Omisace in Auftrag gegeben. Zwar hat Trick-Star Gardy vor dem sicheren Ruin bewahrt, weil er Diebe vertrieben hat, die ihre Chocobos stehlen wollten, dennoch eröffnet sie nun die Jagd auf ihn. Warum? Weil alle Clans auf Ivalice das Federvieh killen wollen. Warum? Weil sie es können. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich keine Ahnung, was die für ein Problem mit dem Vogel haben… Trick-Star rennt durch die Vereisten Stromschnellen in den Paramina-Schluchten, zeigt sich aber nicht immer. Monik, der auch vor Ort ist und euch im Kampf unterstützen wird, gibt euch aber Bescheid, wenn euer Gegner sich blicken lässt. Bis dahin solltet ihr das Gebiet von den anderen Gegnern, die da rumlungern, befreien. |Text = Trick-Star startet den Kampf im Luft-Zustand, wird euch also, sobald er aufgetaucht ist, wie aus dem Nichts angreifen. Wie alle Chocobos ist er außerdem sehr schnell und verfügt über hohe Reflex-Werte – ihr müsst also etwas Geduld mit in den Kampf nehmen, zumal der Vogel es liebt, immer wieder mal wegzurennen und dann plötzlich mit einer physischen Attacke wie etwa der Karambolage anzugreifen. Alles in allem also sehr uncool. Da Trick-Star sehr flink ist, solltet ihr auf Angriffsmagie verzichten, da es einfach zu lange dauert, sie aufzuladen – rüstet stattdessen eure besten nichtelementaren Waffen aus, wobei ihr von Bögen und Armbrüsten besser die Finger lasst. Habt ihr dem Vogel 50% seiner TP abgezogen, rennt er nicht mehr vor euch davon, wird jedoch durch Astralwind gegen sämtliche Zustandsveränderungen immun. Das ist aber sicher deutlich besser zu verkraften als der mächtige Flächenangriff Chocomet, den ihr über euch ergehen lassen dürft, wenn Trick-Star im kritischen Bereich ist, und auch besser als die Magische Barriere, die ihn vor physischen Angriffen schützt. In dem Moment bleibt euch nichts weiter übrig, als nichtelementaren Magieschaden via Bio zu erteilen. }} Tja, und wenn ihr Gardy von eurer Tat berichtet… erzählt sie euch immer noch nicht, warum Trick-Star eigentlich gejagt wurde, und der Clan-Bericht gibt außer einer kreuzdämlichen Referenz auf DSDS auch nichts an Infos her. Monik nennt euch in einem Gespräch im Clan-HQ zwar seinen persönlichen Beweggrund, warum er den Vogel besiegen musste, aber das erklärt ja noch lange nicht, warum halb Ivalice Trick-Star tot sehen wollte… Das arme Tier musste völlig sinnlos sterben :( Aber kommen wir nun mal auf die Belohnung zu sprechen – der Deimos-Lehm ist ein einzigartiges Item, das zusammen mit der Phobos-Glasur der Gilkröte und dem Horus-Feuer von Ultros die Handelsware Greuelurne freischaltet. Zu einem absoluten Schnäppchenpreis von 250.000 Gil könnt ihr diese dann erwerben und so die Kanopus-Urne erhalten, durch die sämtliche normale Gegner Arkane hinterlassen – die sich für 10 Gil pro Stück verkaufen lassen. Rentieren wird sich das Ganze also erst mit dem Erhalt der 25.001. Arkana, aber hey! Dafür bekommt ihr die Figur Mimik? im Piratennest. :→ Hier geht’s zum Mob-Auftrag der Gilkröte :→ Hier geht’s zum Mob-Auftrag von Ultros Berytt Nach dem Abschluss von Trick-Star könnt ihr euch den Auftrag Berytt bei Montblanc abholen, der auch selbst der Auftraggeber ist o.O Es geht um ein Monster in der Nam-Yensa-Sandsee, das „auf grausame Weise Sand“ aufwirbelt…! Wie schrecklich! Der arme Sand!! Ansonsten verhält sich Montblanc auffällig geheimniskrämerisch… Als er uns schließlich alles gesagt hat, wundert Monik sich darüber, dass ausgerechnet wir diesen Auftrag angenommen haben, und geht dann einfach, ohne dass einer weiß, welche Maus ihm wohl über die Leber gelaufen sein könnte. Dafür kommt jemand anderes rein… Ihr habt sicher schon mehrfach davon gehört, dass Kopfgeldjäger während ihrer Aufträge überfallen wurden, und dieser Typ hier recherchiert darüber. Dabei hat er herausgefunden, dass hinter den Überfällen ein Bangaa steckt… Doch nicht etwa… Monik!? Euer Gegner soll sich im Südteil der Schwindenden Küste in der Nam-Yensa-Sandsee aufhalten, wo man nur von den Zertenian-Grotten aus hinkommt. Betretet daher von der Zentral-Verbindung in der Ogir-Yensa-Sandsee aus die Grotten und lauft durch den Erdenwald zur Nam-Yensa-Sandsee. Wer allerdings schon einmal im Erdenwald war und dort den Herabgestürzten Felsen in den Sand geschubst hat, kann die Grotten nun von überall her betreten und sein Ziel erreichen. Ganz im Westen der Schwindenden Küste findet ihr aber kein geflügeltes, grausam Sand aufwirbelndes Monster, sondern… Monik! Was macht der denn hier…!? Dann taucht plötzlich noch ein alter Bekannter auf, nämlich niemand Geringeres als Ba'Gamnan! Nach wie vor ist er hinter Balthier her, und als er gehört hat, dass er neuerdings in einem Clan aktiv ist, hat er sich dort, wo Mob-Aufträge erledigt wurden, auf die Lauer gelegt. Doch wenn es nicht Balthier war, der kam, um einen Mob zu erledigen, hat Ba'Gamnan halt denjenigen umgelegt, der gerade da war… warum? Also, ihr könnt vielleicht Fragen stellen! Natürlich, weil er es kann! Jedenfalls wurde er so als Kopfgeldjäger-Killer berüchtigt, der nun schleunigst aus dem Weg geräumt werden muss! Schließlich stürzt Ba'Gamnan in den feinen Sand der Sandsee und… Nein, er „ertrinkt“ nicht, sonst würde er euch in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings nicht wieder auf die Nüsse fallen… Oops, verraten. Aber was soll’s, das Spiel ist eh scheiße. Monik jedenfalls berichtet nun, dass er von Montblanc beauftragt wurde, den Kopfgeldjäger-Killer aus dem Weg zu räumen, wofür die Beiden den fingierten Auftrag Berytt in die Welt gesetzt haben – damit sollte Ba'Gamnan hergelockt und vermöbelt werden. Ja schön, dass uns auch mal einer aufklärt! D< Besser noch: Da Berytt nicht existiert, gibt’s auch keine Belohnung für den Auftrag… Einen giftigen Blick von Fran später begreift Monik aber, dass dieser Scherz mehr als dämlich war, und rückt schließlich die Belohnung raus, bevor er sich vom Acker macht. Ameisenlöwe Ameisenlöwe ist ein Jagdgesuch von Nirey, die sich in der Residenz der Styras in Bhujerba die Augen aus dem Kopf heult. Ihre beiden Kinder Kaith und Elron sind nämlich tief in die Lhusu-Minen gerannt, wo der Ameisenlöwe sein Unwesen treibt…! Daher gibt man uns den Flöz-3-Schlüssel, mit dem wir tiefer in die Minen eindringen können, und den Auftrag, dem Ameisenlöwen die Lichter auszupusten. Gegnerliste: Lhusu-Minen (2) Die Erkundungstour Wenn ihr mal einen Blick auf eure Karte der Lhusu-Minen werft, seht ihr gleich sechs Gebiete, die ihr bisher noch nicht vollständig erkunden konntet – mit dem Flöz-3-Schlüssel aber könnt ihr diese nun betreten. Lauft damit zum Nordteil des Flöz 2, wo ihr euch vor langer, langer Zeit mal mit Ba'Gamnan getroffen habt, und schließt mit dem Schlüssel das dortige Hebegatter auf. Betretet nun den Flöz 3, wo ihr euch erst einmal mit Levitega belegt, bevor ihr weiterlauft. Euer Weg führt euch eigentlich über einen etwas südlich von euch gelegenen Pfad zurück in den Flöz 2, doch auch den Rest dieses Gebietes zu erkunden kann sehr lohnend sein, wenn ihr Glück mit den Schätzen habt. Achtet aber auf die rötlichen Schätze; bei denen handelt es sich um Hexapodiks! Seid ihr wieder im Flöz 2, könnt ihr im Osten einen Schalter betätigen und so ein weiteres Hebegatter öffnen, das den neuen Teil der Lhusu-Minen mit dem alten verbindet, aber eigentlich müsst ihr weiter nach Westen zur zweiten Hälfte der Snija-Spiegelbrücke. Von dort aus geht es weiter zum bisher gesperrten Teil der Transportroute 1, wo ihr euch bis nach Süden zu einem Gatteröffnungs-Schalter durchkämpft. Betätigt ihn, um das Gatter weiter im Osten anzuheben – dadurch könnt ihr nun die Lore vor dem Schalter bedienen und damit zum Stolleneingang fahren, wenn ihr das denn wollt. Da sich aber nur ein paar Schritte westlich von euch auf der Transportroute 2 ein Telekristall befindet, macht es irgendwie nicht so wirklich Sinn, jetzt zurückzufahren. Außerdem findet ihr dort Kaith, die berichtet, dass Elron noch tiefer in den Minen ist und vom Ameisenlöwen bedroht wird… Au weia! Es geht weiter nach Westen über die Tashee-Brücke zum Flöz 9, wo ihr im Südwesten auf die ersten Killer-Mantis stoßen werdet. Lauft noch weiter nach Westen bis zu einer Sackgasse, die sich als das Nest der Mantis und des Ameisenlöwen entpuppt! Kampf gegen den Ameisenlöwen Der Clan befördert euch für diesen Sieg zum Kriegsherrn! Dafür beschenkt Montblanc euch mit einer Angeli-Seele und drei Telepo-Steinen. Die Angeli-Seele braucht ihr übrigens für die zweitstärkste Waffe des ganzen Spiels, also gut aufheben! Außerdem bietet der Clan-Stand ab sofort Katzenkapuzen an, welche die Agilität derbe erhöhen und somit das perfekte Accessoire für Bogenschützen und Kämpfer mit Dolchen sind. Nach dem Kampf taucht plötzlich Elron aus seinem Versteck auf und erzählt von seiner geplanten Tour durch die Lhusu-Minen. Die ist nun allerdings dank des Ameisenlöwen geplatzt – nicht nur, weil der Bengel sich vor Angst fast in die Hosen gemacht hat, sondern auch, weil er den Schlüssel verloren hat, mit dem man noch tiefer in die Minen vordringen könnte. Der ist jetzt nämlich vom Himmelskontinent Bhujerbas gefallen und irgendwo im Meer gelandet… Tja, Pech. Dann kommt Kaith noch dazu und nimmt ihren Bruder schließlich mit nach Hause. …wo Mutti sicher erstmal Mordsstress machen wird… Bevor ihr aber jetzt einfach so wieder abrauscht, kehrt ihr noch einmal zum Nest des Ameisenlöwen zurück. Dort kann nämlich ein Schatz mit der Formalhaut, der stärksten Schusswaffe des Spiels, auftauchen! Herr X Auch dieser Auftrag stammt von Montblanc persönlich, aber im Gegensatz zu Berytt ist er nicht fingiert. Zum Glück, sonst würde ich das Vieh wahrscheinlich ausstopfen, kupo. Jedenfalls geht es um eine Gestalt, die sich selbst „Herr X“ nennt und gegen Abenteurer kämpft, um deren Schwerter zu erbeuten. Ein Abenteurer hat durch eine Niederlage gegen den mysteriösen Herrn all sein Selbstvertrauen verloren, weshalb wir nun den Typen fertigmachen dürfen. Teleportiert euch in die Lhusu-Minen und betretet die Tashee-Brücke westlich von euch. Dort fliegt auch schon Herr X auf euch zu, und siehe da, es ist… *Trommelwirbel* …Gilgamesch! Wohoo! Da ihr euch nun gegenübersteht, will Gil auch mal eben eure Waffen einsammeln, aber die werdet ihr ganz sicher nicht kampflos hergeben. Also auf ihn mit Gebrüll! Nach dem Kampf gibt Gil sich aber nicht geschlagen, nein, er pfeift Enkidu zu sich und hetzt mit ihm tiefer in die Minen. Toll, kein Sieg und somit auch keine Belohnung. Doch keine Sorge, den werden wir uns schon noch vorknöpfen. Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *Clash On The Big Bridge ~ FFXII Version ;Außerdem... *FFV - Clash On The Big Bridge « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFXII)